


Imagery [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Image, Celebrity Crush, Fame, M/M, Photoshop, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Because Yuuri is never, ever lucky, of course Victor finds his poster stash.[A recording of a fic by Cesare]





	Imagery [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139681) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/imagery.mp3) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 14:19min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0558.zip) | **Size:** 1.70 MB | **Duration:** 14:19min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by FPS_List


End file.
